


The Sisters' Blessing

by buzzbuzz34



Category: Inn Between (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23796997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buzzbuzz34/pseuds/buzzbuzz34
Summary: Set after the end of Season 2, Sterling is an honorary big brother to Meltyre's sisters, which means they are free to harass him regarding his feelings for Meltyre.
Relationships: Meltyre/Sterling Whitetower
Comments: 13
Kudos: 25





	The Sisters' Blessing

Meltyre’s sister Seri was hanging onto Sterling’s arm as he lifted her up and hoisted her around one of the castle antechambers, while Min ran around him in circles to see how long she could go without getting dizzy. Sterling didn’t pretend to be as strong as Betty, so he stuck to lifting only one child at a time. 

Serving as Captain of the Guard was hard work, but it didn’t mean Sterling wouldn’t make time to be with the new Court Wizard and his sisters. They’d taken to him easily enough and had immediately started teasing and harassing him as they did their own brother. Lydda was the only one old enough to really understand that the relationship between himself and Meltyre was more than platonic – or so he’d thought.

“When are you going to marry our brother?”

“I beg your pardon?” Sterling struggled to keep holding onto Seri as Min's question shocked and dazed him. 

“I mean,” Min said pointedly, wobbling as she stood in front of Sterling with hands on her hips, “when are you going to ask him to marry you? Everybody knows you _loooove_ him.”

“You love him, you love him!” Seri screeched in a giggly song as Sterling set her down beside her sister. 

“I’m… I… surely, I don’t understand what you mean,” Sterling stuttered as he tried and failed to keep his face from flushing. With a sigh, he reminded himself that the only harm to come from the truth was when it was kept secret. 

He knelt down in front of the sisters, Min still stumbling in place while Seri did a little dance as she continued to sing “you love him, you love him.”

“I do love your brother,” he admitted. “But, truthfully, I’m not sure where we stand on marriage. I… well, I suppose… you would be alright with that? If we were to be married?”

“Of course! You’re basically our other big brother already,” Min insisted. 

Sterling couldn’t help but smile. “Well, perhaps…”

“Seri, Min! Come here!” 

The girls groaned but obeyed their older sister and disappeared into a room as Lydda stepped over to Sterling. She had taken well to castle living, but she and the princess still caused their own bit of mayhem from time to time. 

“I hope they weren’t bothering you too much,” she said quietly once her sisters had disappeared into a room for their afternoon lessons. 

“Not at all,” Sterling replied as he stood. “In truth, they clarified some things, I believe.”

“I know there’s still a lot for me to learn,” Lydda added, looking at her hands, “but I do know that you make Meltyre really happy. Seri and Min look up to you, and I do too, so, in a way, you’re already part of our family.”

“I… I’m grateful. You have a wonderful family, and to even know each of you is a pleasure.”

“Lydda, aren’t you supposed to be in your lessons?” 

Both Lydda and Sterling turned to face Meltyre as he entered the chamber. His steps weren’t quite as meek as they used to be, but he still had that nervous tilt to his eyebrows. 

“I was just going!” She exclaimed, then darted toward the door through which her sisters had just disappeared. “I was just telling Lord Sterling about how much fun Marie said parties were here in the castle, especially weddings!” 

Before either Meltyre or Sterling could say a word, Lydda was gone in a flash of a mischievous grin. 

Meltyre soon fell into step beside Sterling, lacing an arm through his as they meandered the castle hallways. As they walked, Meltyre began talking about a recent theoretical spell he’d been thinking of, launching off into technical magical language that Sterling couldn’t understand on the best of days, even though he always listened intently. It was nice to see Meltyre owning his knowledge and mastery of magic, even if he still occasionally denied his prowess when it was acknowledged by others. 

This day, however, Sterling’s mind was elsewhere. 

“Sterling? Are you okay?”

“Hm? Yes, of course.” He smiled at Meltyre, who immediately saw through the façade. 

“What’s the matter?”

They stopped in the middle of the hallway as Sterling composed his thoughts. In the end, all he asked was, “Would you want to get married?”

Meltyre laughed and continued to laugh for a great while until he noticed that Sterling wasn’t following suit. 

“You’re not kidding, are you?”

“This isn’t a proposal,” Sterling insisted. “I would have something more grandiose planned if that was the case, but I was just… wondering…”

Meltyre started to say several words, before he stepped forward and gently took Sterling’s hand in his own. 

“I just… that’s… there are so many… _things_ … that make that impossible. Right? You’re a lord, and I’m just… a guy.”

“You’ve always been so much more than that to me.” Sterling cupped Meltyre’s cheek, causing him to blush and chuckle under his breath. 

“I know. But… aren’t there titles and things to worry about? Are you even allowed to marry a commoner like me? Would _I_ have to take a title? I really don’t want to be nobility; Court Wizard is more than enough for me already. What would your mother say? I know you’re technically not a Paladin anymore, not to others, but are paladins of St. Cuthbert allowed to get married? And I… you… we…” 

Meltyre continued to search in Sterling’s eyes as if they would provide all the answers, but instead they offered none. 

“I’m happy as we are. I love you, and that’s good enough for me,” Meltyre added, smiling up at Sterling.

“I love you too, and, I agree, that’s what really matters.” Sterling paused. “But, imagine if we didn’t have to worry about any of that, any of the titles or nobility or _anything_. It was just you and me. What would you say then?”

“But we _do_ have to worry about those things, Sterling. It’s not as simple as just pretending they don’t exist.” 

“I know that, I do. But just for a moment…”

Meltyre hesitated for barely a second, then smiled sheepishly. “Then there’s no doubt in my mind that I’d say I do, I do want to marry you. I… I know I have a hard time making decisions, and I’m always nervous, but… I’m sure about that. I’m sure about _you_.”

Sterling pulled Meltyre in a little bit closer and kissed him, holding him tightly and not caring if anyone were to walk by. 

“In that case, I suppose I have some inquiries to make,” Sterling muttered as he still clung to Meltyre, their lips barely separated. 

“You would really marry me? I…” Whatever protestations Meltyre was about to make disappeared into excited giggles before he tugged Sterling back in for another kiss, sharing a moment where they could pretend that nothing would stop them from being together. 

Of course, that moment ended rather quickly, as two young, muffled voices echoed down the hallway. 

“Ewww.”

“Awww.” 

They said in unison, and then a third shushed them loudly. 

Cheeks red, Meltyre and Sterling let go of each other and slowly turned to face Seri, Min, and Lydda respectively, who were peeking around the edge of the hallway to watch the scene. 

“I thought you had lessons?” Meltyre called, and the girls immediately scattered, but not before Seri could start up her song of “You love him, you love him” one more time. He turned back to Sterling. “Are they what brought all this on?”

“In a way. It’s not as if I hadn’t thought of it before. But they made me realize I had no idea how _you_ felt about it all.”

Their hands found each other, and their fingers intertwined as they carried on down the hallway to continue talking with fewer eavesdroppers. 

“Well, at least we know that they’re on board,” Meltyre said with a chuckle. 

“I’m grateful that they like me,” Sterling admitted. “And to have their blessing.”

“They love you, Sterling, don’t kid yourself. Even if I hated you, they’d still have decided that you’re their honorary big brother. But the fact that I don’t hate you, well, that’s just a bonus.”

Sterling grinned. “It certainly is.” 

They continued walking, enjoying the peace and the way their hands fit together so easily, before Meltyre made a suggestion. 

“If you _do_ ever propose, please don’t actually make a big, grandiose thing of it? I don’t know if my heart could take it.”

“I’ll keep that in mind. There are so many wedding plans to consider…”

“You know we’re not actually engaged yet, right?”

Sterling stopped in place and spun Meltyre to face him. “I know. But a man can dream, can’t he? Or perhaps I’m already too far lost in dreaming…”

Meltyre blushed and giggled, pressing a quick kiss to Sterling’s lips. “You’re not lost. Maybe it is a dream, but if it is? I don’t want to wake up.”

“Me neither.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed! I haven't written anything for Inn Between before, so I hope everything is alright!
> 
> If you want to find more of my writing or learn about my original characters, check out kellanswritingblog.tumblr.com, or feel free to check out my personal at celsidebottom.tumblr.com <3


End file.
